El Topo se va al Muro
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: "Le gustaba la sensación de la tela ciñéndose a sus piernas como una segunda piel, la presión del corpiño enmarcando la cintura, la presión en sus pechos y los pliegues de la falda rozando sus muslos." POV Zei.


**Disclaimer:**_ todo del señor G.R.R. Martin._

**N/A:** _Este fic participa el en Reto __#18: ¿A dónde van las putas?__ del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

_-Papá, de mayor voy a ser puta._

Aún le parecía escuchar el golpe sordo de la palma de su padre contra su mejilla.

Y es que desde que aquellos hombres con barba, hombres con capas sucias y remendadas, capas negras con cuero negro, capas sin estandarte, entraron en la taberna pidiendo vino del Rejo y gritando que pagarían bien por alguna puta, no lo dudó.

Su padre siempre estaba quejándose del trabajo, de lo poco que les quedaba y de lo que daría a cambio de un pedazo de campo en las tierras del sur. Así que su cándida mente lo relacionó todo y llegó a la más evidente de las conclusiones: si trabajaba como puta haría feliz a su padre. O al menos conseguiría el dinero para intentarlo.

Éste nunca supo de su motivación, apenas unas semanas después los mismos hombres con barba, hombres con capas sucias y remendadas, capas negras con cuero negro, capas sin estandarte, patrullaron cerca de la aldea para avisar del ataque de los salvajes. Un grupo pequeño, sin demasiada importancia, dijeron. Nada de lo que preocuparse, dijeron también. Ese mismo día ella perdió su taberna, y al tabernero. Incluso se llevaron a su hermana.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que finalmente se convirtió en puta, pura melancolía, y seis desde el incidente.

Zei ahora dormía acompañada, chupaba pollas y cabalgaba cuervos. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que aquello de _"pagar bien por alguna puta"_ era mentira, por lo menos mientras tuviera por clientes a los Hermanos Juramentados.

Suspiró y se pasó el paño húmedo entre las piernas. Descolgó las medias limpias de lo que a veces hacía de tendedero y se sentó en la cama para terminar de vestirse. Le gustaba la sensación de la tela ciñéndose a sus piernas como una segunda piel, la presión del corpiño enmarcando la cintura y los pliegues de la falda rozando sus muslos.

Hacía un buen rato que había escuchado los caballos, una veintena a juzgar por los temblores sobre su cabeza, sobre todo Villa Topo, se atrevería a decir. A través de la puerta le llegaba el cuchicheo de las otras chicas y los pasos de toda una multitud avanzando por los túneles.

Ignoró unos minutos más los ruidos del exterior y retocó algunos mechones rebeldes para tapar sus prominentes orejas. Nunca había sido una chica bonita, una chica de canciones. Su mandíbula era demasiado cuadrada y sus ojos demasiado grandes. Incluso su pelo era demasiado negro. A veces le gustaba creer en lo que le había dicho su padre una vez hacía años. El tabernero tenía la teoría de que en el sur había tantas mujeres de cabellos dorados por culpa del sol y afirmaba fervientemente que si éste te daba durante mucho tiempo el pelo se aclaraba sin importar el color original, pero solo era aplicable a las mujeres, claro.

Volvió a recolocar los mechones y su reflejo en el agua de la palangana le devolvió la mirada resignada. Ojalá a las orejas les pasara algo parecido, pensó.

Cuando se giró para salir la capa y la ballesta la esperaban junto a la puerta.

Afuera el frío dolía. La gente se arremolinaba a la entrada del pueblo, entre las escasas construcciones que quedaban en pie en la superficie, para evitar el gélido aire del norte. La joven avanzaba despacio entre la multitud, tenía que esquivar botas, codos y capas si quería ver algo; los genes también la habían hecho baja

Cuando por fin se hizo hueco lo vio: el bastardo de Invernalia, Jon Nieve; otro cuervo. Otro hombre con capa sucia y remendada, capa negra con cuero negro, capa sin estandarte. Pero sin barba.

Sus dedos envolvieron la ballesta bajo la pesada capa y apretó hasta que le dolió la muñeca.

Irónicamente la historia volvía a ella de una forma demasiado parecida: los salvajes habían atacado hacía unos días y, para variar, la Guardia llegaba tarde para recoger los desperdicios del pueblo.

Uno de los cuervos, el herrero manco del Castillo Negro, habló:

-Toda ayuda será bien recibida, a cambio prometemos refugio.- Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sus compañeros empezaron a abrir las carretas que hasta ahora habían permanecido atrás, cerradas y tapadas. Y por una buena razón, estaban repletas de armas. Aquellos que puedan empuñar espadas, martillos, hachas, mazas, cuchillos o lanzas que den un paso adelante.

El hombre de barriga prominente chascó la lengua y blandió la maza cuando el silencio y la espera se prolongaron.

-También podemos irnos y dejaros morir en vuestro pueblo de mierda.

La imagen de su padre desmembrado sobre los podridos tablones de madera volvió para permanecer congelada en su retina por unos segundos. Al igual que los causantes, gente sin rostro y pieles sucias.

La joven se movió bruscamente, alzó la ballesta sobre su cabeza para hacerse ver y dio unos pasos para salir de entre la multitud.

-Solo sé usar esto.- Los Hermanos se miraron entre sí y, tras una discusión rápida sobre putas y faldas, la aceptaron.

Zei ahora dormía acompañada, chupaba pollas y cabalgaba cuervos. Hacía tiempo que había descubierto que aquello de _"pagar bien por alguna puta"_ era mentira, por lo menos mientras tuviera por clientes a los Hermanos Juramentados.

Quizá debería haber cambiado de idea en su día, cuando su padre la abofeteó, o cuando decidió que el farol rojo era más interesante que la anciana que le ofreció su chimenea hace seis años. Quizá había llegado la hora de elegir sabiamente.


End file.
